


Hang Out

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dom! Jeremy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Some friends suggest you go out with someone you don't feel for which causes your best friend, Jeremy, to act in an... interesting way.





	Hang Out

You were partnered with Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna for a history project, so you were sitting with them. It wasn’t that you weren’t friends with them, but you would rather be partners with Jeremy, your best friend and crush. You were doing some of the work while they were having a conversation about something until Chloe turns to you and says, “what about you (Y/N)? Are you going out with anyone right now?”  
“Me?” you look up from your notes. “Um no… no I’m not.”  
Brooke smiles, “then you should totally go out with Rich. You two would be perfect together!”  
You shrug her off, “maybe, I mean, I don’t know.”  
This went on and on for the rest of the period. Luckily, it was the last period of the day so afterwards, you were able to just go home with Jeremy and hang out. While you were walking, you could sense he was a little nervous. “Are you okay,” you ask him, a little worried about him.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine… do you think you’d really go out with Rich?”  
You giggle, “God no! Why do you ask?”  
“W-w-well… don’t worry about it.”  
“Okay” you let it go for the moment, knowing that this was probably something you shouldn’t push. But part of you really wanted to push, to see if he liked you like you like him.  
The rest of the walk to his house was spent in silence. When you got to his house you sat on his bed, he really seemed to be bothered by this. You were looking at him inquisitively and he seemed to notice, “(Y/N)? You’re staring again.”  
“Oh god… sorry”  
“What was it that’s on your mind?”  
“I just… you seemed really bothered by it-and I know that we just talked about this, but I just… I don’t know… I wanted to see why you reacted the way you did.”  
“I-I… I wasn’t bothered by it. Really, I’m not.” He turned a bright scarlet.  
You decided to test the waters a little, it’s now or never. You move your hand to touch his bicep, “you sure about that?” you said in the most sultry voice you could.  
He almost let out a growl, “be careful (Y/N), don’t start something you can’t finish.”  
You smirk, “who said I can’t finish this?”  
“That’s it.” He lunged towards you, capturing your lips in a kiss. Your hands move to his hair, pulling him closer. His hands are on your waist and back, pulling you closer as well. After you two pull away for air, he rests his forehead on yours, breathing heavily. “Please don’t tell me to stop… I-I mean I will if you want but-”  
You didn’t even have to think before the words, “don’t stop” came out of your mouth.”  
“Good” he pins you down so that his hands are on either side of your head on the mattress. “Now let’s have some fun, huh?”  
You nod as he gets back up, “strip.”  
“W-what?”  
“Do I need to repeat myself (Y/N)?” his voice turned so demanding and strict. It sent a wave of pleasure through you. You get up and make work of your clothes, making sure to give him a show while you do so. When you’re done, you turn to see him, also undressed, with his hand around his cock. Eyes shut as he strokes himself and whimpers softly. He looks back at your and brings you back to his bed, climbing on top of you. “I think it’s time I show you who you belong to.”  
“Yes Jer, I belong to you, you and only you.”  
To be honest, he didn’t expect you to go full sub on him. Well, he didn’t expect to be in this sort of predicament with you period, but this was a whole other level of pleasure he hadn’t thought of. Sure, he’d pictured you while he jerked off. But seeing you underneath him was a whole different thing. He grabbed a condom from his dresser and plunged into you without warning, already setting a relentless pace. You are both moaning from pure ecstasy. He moves to your neck and leaves at least ten hickeys on each side. All of it was so good, you could feel yourself hitting your climax.  
“J-jer… I-”  
“Do it (Y/N). Scream my name and tell the whole who you belong to.”  
That was all it took for you to be screaming his name as you came. For him, it was a combination of seeing your face and your pussy pulsing around him that took him over the edge. You both lay there for a few moments before he piped up asking, “please tell me this wasn’t a one-time thing?”  
“God no. I mean, even if I did one-night stands, that sex was too good to have just one time.”  
He blushed, “am I that good?”  
You giggle and nod, curling into him as he comes back from throwing away the condom. He climbs back into the bed and wraps his arms around you, drifting off to sleep together, ready to face your friends the next day who would have a lot of questions.  
Let’s just say that you were wearing turtlenecks for the next couple days.


End file.
